


Burden

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: autie enjy [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Enjolras, Autistic Jehan, Gen, Medical Trauma, Nonverbal Episodes, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are not a burden."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speaklikeasunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speaklikeasunrise/gifts).



> tw: aba, child abuse implied

“Enjolras, you’re being quiet. What do you think?”

Enjolras lifted his head. “Autistic children are a burden on their parents,” he said flatly.

There was a shocked silence. Half the room glanced furtively at Jehan.

“I hope you’ll remember that my sister is autistic before you say anything else,” Grantaire said suddenly into the silence. “A child being difficult to care for never excuses their _murder_.”

“Enjolras, may I speak with you?” Jehan asked.

Courfeyrac winced.

Enjolras followed Jehan out into the street. His friend turned to face him sharply.

“You are not a burden,” Jehan said. “Enjolras, you are not a burden, not on anyone.”

He tried to interject, but was cut off.

“You are _not a burden_ ,” Jehan insisted.

Enjolras could feel panic swelling inside of him, and tried to convey this to Jehan with a desperate noise.

Jehan frowned. “You are not a burden,” fae said. “I’m going to get Combeferre. Will you be alright?”

Enjolras nodded. Jehan disappeared from his side and returned a minute later.

“Are you alright?” Combeferre asked.

Enjolras shook his head. He made another involuntary choked noise.

Combeferre’s expression understood him. “Let’s go home,” he suggested. Enjolras couldn’t do much more than follow him, words caught and tangled up in his throat like they’d been caught in a spiderweb. They left Jehan standing on the sidewalk, worry written into faer face.

Combeferre made Enjolras change into more comfortable clothing before crawling into bed. “I’ll be here if you need anything,” he promised quietly, and handed over a pair of earplugs. Enjolras nodded and pulled the blankets over his head.

Back at the Musain, Jehan told Les Amis that the fault fell with Enjolras’ parents, not the man himself. Most expressions appeared understanding. A few registered horror.


End file.
